This Is me
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: ¿Abandonada?¿Desolada?..¿Sola? si es así como me siento sola una palabra de dos sílabas pero con un trágico significado y lamentablemente para mí así estoy mi peor temor se cumplió y todo por..ti..no puedo creer que vaya hacer esto por ti..y nuestra amistad..pero es para que entiendas que de verdad te quiero../Siempre te querré..fue mi ultimo recuerdo junto con tu imagen y la mía.


Me encuentro arriba de la colina más grande que hallé tengo frío mucho frío, mi cuerpo esta temblando, el viento no me ayuda mucho ya que sopla muy fuerte, podría morir aquí arriba si el destino se lo propusiera, pero nada nada es más dolorosa que la sensación que siento en mi pecho en este mismo instante estoy pensando en tirarme y morirme lentamente pero eso sería de cobardes...

Ayúdenme...-susurro como si alguien me pudiera escuchar porque no lo acepto de una vez lo que más me temía paso..estoy sola...sola sin nadie a mi lado ya no sé como podre seguir de pie, ya no sé como hacer para poder mostrar mi sonrisa a las personas ya no tengo fuerzas-No las tengo...ya no me queda más nada-me abrazó a mi misma necesito protección necesito que alguien me diga que solo es un sueño que no perdía nada que en cambio todavía lo tengo pero a quien engaño, yo no le importo a nadie, no sirvo para nada mil veces me lo repitieron pero nunca hice caso, yo en esta vida no tengo que hacer ni sé para que me crearon si solo causo dolor y sufrimiento, nunca, jamás en mi vida debí abrir mi cajita de pandora que en este caso sería mi corazón para expresar lo que siento ese fue mi primer error, mi segundo fue confiar que siempre estarías a mi lado y que eso nunca iba a cambiar pero me equivoque y lo tercero fue quedarme completamente ciega y no ver la realidad como fue-Te conté todo...no guardé ningún secreto contigo...me hiciste sentir especial...que podía tener confianza en mí misma, que no tenía que mentir más nunca alguien que no era...todo eso me hiciste sentir y mucho más pero...te fuiste...te alejaste de mi-levanto un poco la mirada para ver las estrellas pero hasta ellas huyen di mí-¿Por qué Señor?¿Si yo no he hecho nada malo...por qué me haces sufrir tanto...no entiendo...acaso es una prueba pero si lo fuera la prueba dura toda la vida?...debí de hacerle caso a mi corazón y a mi mente de no volver a confiar pero TÚ tenías algo que me hizo por primera vez no hacerle caso a ellos dos...solo por ti-Dijiste que siempre íbamos hacer las mejores amigas- digo con los ojos aguados-No sé por cuanto tiempo podré contener las lagrimas ya que me enseñaron que llorar es para los débiles que nosotros sobretodo yo debía ser fuerte que nadie de la familia tenía que ser débil y así lo hice pero ¡Por cuanto más tendré que fingir ser alguien que no soy solo para poder satisfacer a los demás?...ella...ella por que de todas personas tuviste que ser tú ¿Por qué?...

_**"Los amigos son las personas que te aguantan cuando ni tu mismo lo haces, los que están en las buenas y en las malas, que aunque peleen siempre estés ahí, que aunque supuestamente no te quiera lo abraces y le digas que todo esta bien aunque no sea así, un amigo es el que pierde su orgullo y te busca"**_

_****_Solo tenías que encontrarte con tus otras amigas y dejarme sola...después de todo lo que te había dicho me dejaste sola, sabías de antemano que mi único temor era ese estar _sola _, te veo todos los días con tus amigas y me duele, ya ni me hablas ni nada, te veo desde lejos pero con miedo de hablarte y que me digas que ya no quieres ser mi amiga, siento como mi celular vibra con un toque de esperanza pienso que eres tú, veo que te moleste por lo que publiqué...

_**"No se porque siempre dicen "Yo siempre estaré contigo" si como no vuelves con dos mejores amigas y ya está uno con el olvido tal vez lo que estoy diciendo sea egoísta ya que tu eres feliz a su lado y quien soy yo para quitare eso, solo me toca saber y enfrentar la realidad que solo fui una más de tus amigas...todas esas palabras tan lindas que me decías "Somos las mejores amigas TKM" quedaron en el olvido solo sabe Dios y el viento donde quedaron pero ten en cuenta que siempre va haber un lugar en mi corazón con tu nombre en grandes y con colores brillantes para que sabes que para mí tu todavía me importa..."**_

_****_Me escribiste:** ¡¿Como se te ocurre pensar que eres una más de mis amigas?! yo les hablo a ella para no ver como tu andas con tus amigas ya que me duele mucho, que se te ha quitado el apetito y a ellas las usa para no ver como me divierto con mis amigas! ****_  
_**

****Si lo que dices es verdad por que todavía me duele el pecho, quiero creerte pero tu sonrisa, la forma que te diviertes con ellas dicen lo contrario, quiero decirte lo que siento pero mi mano me tiembla horriblemente lo único que alcanzo a escribir es en mi muro:

_**"No entiendo para que te preocupas por alguien como yo, no te tienes que molestar en estar diciendo cosas que no sientes...por favor te lo suplico no te das de cuenta en todo el daño que me haces...se que tienes cosas mejores que hacer ande ve chu chu! lo que yo sienta no importa tu siempre hablas y hablas sacas conclusiones que no son y yo como siempre en el olvido!"**_

_****_Me comenta mi tía eso me pone aún más triste ya que a ella le contaba todo pero ahora está lejos de mí igual que tu...sigo llorando aquí en esta oscuridad...escuchando las pequeñas olas que hace el viento en el lago frente a mí donde se refleja la luna...me sigues escribiendo pero realmente no sé si quiero leer eso...te enojaste por que te dije que solo falta tu mejor amiga Gaby y ya eres feliz solo digo lo que pienso y mira como te pones...quiero dejar de llorar pero no puedo...te extraño demasiado pero tu a mi no...me gritas que deje de decir tonterías y cosas que no son...de repente veo algo puntiagudo y con mucho filo a lado mío lo tomo entre mis manos lo recorro con la yema del dedo y me cortó un poco sin querer, miró como brota la sangre de mi dedo. su color tan rojizo, me fascina como cae en el pasto es tan pero tan...atractivo...mi celular sigue vibrando pero no le hago caso apuesto que eres tu, pero ahora estoy tan concentrada en mi sangre, en ese color, lo espesa que es, miró el vidrio largo que todavía gotea si solo tuviera el valor, tan solo una punzada, otra de nuevo, se siente tan refrescante y ya no siento dolor nada solo un pequeño cosquilleo...solo tengo que enterrarlo ¿no?...el bendito celular no para de vibrar lo abro eres tu disculpándote, empiezo a llorar de nuevo...quiero cerrar lo ojos y no volver abrirlos nunca más...

_**"Tener amigos que solo están contigo porque simplemente quieren compañía o porque no se hablan con su otras amigas(os), tu sientas que para ella(él) eres especial y un día cualquiera eso cambié solo porque los supuestamente "amigos(as) tuyos" te pidieron perdón, los que te repitieron mil veces que no te iban a dejar y al final lo hicieron y Tú que si estuviste ahí para ella(ello) te deje en el olvido..duele...pero es la cruda y cruel realidad solo espero que la caída no sea tan dolorosa como antes que no vengas llorando donde mí y contarme tus problemas porque la verdad no sé como voy a actuar solo te deseo LO MEJOR Y QUE LA PASES BIEN..que yo solo soy una**_** más..."**

Me sigues pidiendo perdón, la verdad no sé por que si yo te perdone desde el primer error que cometiste, desde la primera pelea y mucho más siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré...pero esta vez no volveré a abrir mi corazón, ahora voy a ser un ser sin sentimientos, nadie más me va a herir suficiente tengo con que mi familia piense que soy una mal creación de Dios, que mi madre ni siquiera me quiera como su hija, que mi papá me llamé para decirme que yo no le importo después de más de 10 años sin verlo, que no tenga a mi tía para desahogarme y a nadie que ahora si estoy sola y para asegurarme que lo voy hacer cometeré la locura más grande de mi vida pero antes...

_**"Pues ahora que no tengo con quien y hablar y decir como me siento ya que tu me dejaste (entiendo porque) y pues mi mejor amiga uff que decir y "mi hermanita" decirles esas cosas no va con ella y pues tendré de nuevo que guardar todo lo que siento en mi cajita de pandora y sellarlo para esta vez no abrirlo más, la expuse y ahora se fue esa persona que le podía contar (aparte de ti) y tendré de nuevo conformarme que mi verdadera amigas son: La oscuridad, La soledad y sobretodo El Silencio"**_

_****_Presiono el botón de publicar y listo...solo falta "eso" miró el vidrió que esta a mi lado...si supero esto...podré lograr cualquiera cosa...lo pongo cerca de mi antebrazo y lo aprieto la sangre empieza brotar me duelo no lo niego pero todo por mi bien...además no tengo que perder...lo presiono más siento como me corta las arterias...para me digo a mi misma pero no puedo mi mano se mueve sola...¡Basta! pienso más fuerte pero en vez de parar me la entierro más empiezo a llorar más fuerte que antes recordando todos los momentos que pasamos tu y yo juntas como hermanas...siento que pierdo mis fuerzas...ya veo todo nublado...y mi ultimo recuerdo que me llevó es la foto de pantalla de mi celular tuya y mía las dos abrazadas y sonriendo...

_Siempre te querré_-susurro para luego cerrar mis ojos para siempre, en un sueño tan lindo y duradero, donde no habrá dolor ni tristeza sino pura felicidad y amor...


End file.
